Meu ID
by Kotori Uchiha
Summary: Todos têm seu lado "Bom" e seu lado "Mau". E Naruto descobriria isso da maneira mais inconveniente possível. FICHAS ABERTAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Meu ID**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**

**Todos tem seu lado "Bem" e seu lado "Mal". E Naruto iria descobrir isso da mais bizarra maneira possível.**

-Porcaria de rotina. Sempre a mesma coisa. Gai passando mal, Shikamaru Vendo as nuvens, Tenten afiando as armas pela quinquagésima vez. Vou ficar louco desse jeito! – Exclamou um cansado Naruto, se jogando de qualquer maneira na borda do navio, enquanto contemplava as estrelas. Sua atenção foi atraída por uma realmente brilhante, que piscava incansavelmente. Naruto começou a perceber que a estrela brilhava cada vez mais. Ignorou, ele estava realmente louco com aquela maldita rotina. Observou o mar, calmo e sereno, nunca se enjoando da costumeira rotina de abrigar vida e aturar barcos. De repente, viu um brilho refletido na agua azul do mar. Olhou para o céu e viu que não era a lua, mais sim...

-**UM METEOROOOOO! SOCORRO, EU AINDA NEM BEIJEI NA BOCA, EU QUERO VIVEEER!-** Foi gritando essas palavras que ele acordou o navio. Todo. Yamato veio correndo e, ao observar o ponto brilhante vindo à direção deles, gritou, com todas as forças possíveis:

-MOKUTON! – O braço dele deu lugar aos vários pedaços de madeira, que seguraram o objeto brilhante. Mas, a força de tal objeto era tanta, que ele se afastava quebrando o piso. Naruto se adiantou e criou vinte bushins, que ajudaram Yamato a segurar o objeto. Mas não foi necessário, pois Shikamaru se adiantou e fez o:

-Jutsu controle das sombras! – Exercendo uma força quase sobre-humana, Shikamaru segurou o objeto e colocou no chão. Todos ficaram boquiabertos ao notarem que, com tamanho estrago, o objeto parecia um ovo grande, do tamanho da cabeça de Yamato. Era laranja e transparente, com um pequeno buraco reluzente, do tamanho de um dedo. Estava um pouco riscado, mas ainda assim prendia a atenção, principalmente de certo loiro, que pegou o objeto em mãos, e o examinou. Quando colocou o dedo, o objeto se abriu, revelando...

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOA TARDE SENHORAS E SENHORES!**

**Ok, me matem, crucifiquem, espanquem, façam o que vocês quiserem, mas eu sou assim, tenho inspiração, simbora!**

**Essa fic deve ser a primeira do tipo, porque ela explora um lado diferente. Mais vocês vão descobrir o que é durante a fic.**

**Ai vai a ficha:**

Nome: Apenas nome!

Pessoa escolhida: Qualquer pessoa, seja do anime-mangá.

Aparência: A altura e o peso não são necessários.

Personalidade:

Roupa que mais utiliza:

Cor favorita:

Posso mudar algo?:

Extras:

**Agora, aqui vai o meu:**

Nome: Sophie.

Pessoa escolhida: Naruto

Aparência: Sophie tem cabelos loiros que batem no quadril. Os olhos são de um azul-safira encantador, que sempre estão bem abertos.

Personalidade: Ela é idêntica a Naruto, sempre se mete em encrencas, mais é seria nos momentos certos. Sempre espontânea, alegra a todos a sua volta, mas sempre faz pegadinhas.

Roupa que mais utiliza: Um vestido amarelo-ouro curto, com alguns babados de um amarelo mais claro nas pontas. O sapato é amarelo claro, de salto, com uma fivelinha. Usa na cabeça uma tiara com uma orquídea branca meio amarela.

Cor favorita: Amarelo ouro.

Posso mudar algo: Quem sabe? ;)

Extras:... Cri cri, cri cri.

**Espero bastantes fichas, até mais!**


	2. Who you are?

**Yo! ^.^ Bem, queria agradecer pelas fichas, realmente, cada ficha... Mas ainda tem gente faltando, tipo a Tenten, Ino, Kiba, assim num dá gente! Agora eu vou colocar uma tabela com as pessoas e as fichas, ok? Então, vamos lá!**

**Naruto – Sophie - Kotori Uchiha**

**Itachi – Melisse - Okamoto Sami **

**Sakura - Akim - Bibi entre as Bis**

**Sasuke – Kimi - Ai-no-Hana ***

**Neji - Akemi – HinaYagami***

**Shikamaru – Kaguya - WeAreMadland ( Ficou "Poético" a parte do cabelo)**

**Sai - Leen - Ana Clara-chan**

**Gaara – Anne - Gabryelle P. Black***

**Deidara – Miyuki – Nara no A**

**Agora, deixo de enrolação e vamos para a diversão!**

_No capitulo anterior..._

_-Jutsu controle das sombras! – Exercendo uma força quase sobre-humana, Shikamaru segurou o objeto e colocou no chão. Todos ficaram boquiabertos ao notarem que, com tamanho estrago, o objeto parecia um ovo grande, do tamanho da cabeça de Yamato. Era laranja e transparente, com um pequeno buraco reluzente, do tamanho de um dedo. Estava um pouco riscado, mas ainda assim prendia a atenção, principalmente de certo loiro, que pegou o objeto em mãos, e o examinou. Quando colocou o dedo, o objeto se abriu, revelando..._

... Uma pequena pessoinha, de cerca de 5 centímetros, com pequenas asinhas amarelo-ouro. Tinha olhos safira e cabelo amarelo claro, que batiam na cintura. Usava um delicado vestido amarelo ouro com babados de um amarelo mais claro. A sapatilha era amarela, reluzente com uma fivela. Uma tiara prata com uma orquídea branca e amarela lhe enfeitava a cabeça, dando a ela um ar infantil, mas ela não era tão infantil assim.

-Quem é você? – Gritou/perguntou a loirinha, apontando o minúsculo dedo para o Uzumaki. Ele, obviamente, não esperava por isso e caiu de bunda no chão.

-Sou Naruto Uzumaki. – Falou o loiro, observando melhor a garotinha.

-Ah, você é Naruto Uzumaki! Prazer, sou Sophie, sua anjinha! – Exclamou a garotinha, se sentando no Nariz de Naruto.

-N-naniiiiiii? – Exclamou um espantado Naruto, se afastando o mais rápido que pudia. Se afastando, deixou Sophie cair de bunda no chão.

-Sim, sou sua anjinha! E é bom me tratar bem, ou faço você ficar alérgico a ramem! Ouviu bem, mocinho? – Desafiou Sophie, enquanto batia o pó da roupa. – AH! Quase me esqueço! Kaguya! Chegamos! Acorda garota!

Ao gritar a ultima palavra, uma garota um pouco mais alta que Sophie saiu voando e bateu com a cabeça na parte de cima do ovo-transparente, soltando um gemido de dor. (Ai!) Depois de bater a cabeça, caiu com tudo na parte de baixo.

-Kaguya! Ahhh, vem cá, sua desastrada! – Ralhou à loirinha, pegando uma garota de cabelos negros longos e lisos e olhos de um âmbar encantador. Tinha a pele pálida como porcelana. Usava uma blusa preta de alças rendadas e um short jeans curto, com um tênis preto all star. (Pode ser?) Tinha, em volta do pescoço, um lenço amarelo ocre e varias bandagens em volta dos pulsos e dos tornozelos. Por fim, tinha duas belas asas amarelo ocre como se fossem de um pássaro em suas costas.

-Sophie, pare com isso, já lhe disse. – Falou Kaguya, dando-lhe um olhar mortal.

-Eu paro se eu quiser, a boca é minha. – Retrucou Sophie, dando-lhe um olhar mais mortal ainda. Ambas se encaravam com olhares mais gelados que um _iceberg_ se chocando e causando faíscas amarelas. Era possível ver as faíscas. Literalmente. Depois de se encararem, as duas caíram na risada, e os outros ficaram com cara de besta, acreditando que perderam a piada do milênio.

-Bem, Kaguya, olha seu protegido ali. – Exclamou Sophie, apontando para Shikamaru. Ao abaixar o braço, Kaguya foi à direção de Shikamaru, que estava espantado com aquilo tudo. Ele abriu a mão para a garotinha colocar os pés e ela o fez. Observou Shikamaru e disse, aborrecida.

-Poxa, não sabia que tinha de cuidar de um abacaxi ambulante. – Ao terminar sua sentença, Naruto começou a rolar de rir, com os braços agarrados a barriga. Sophie viu o olhar irritado de sua amiga e fez um martelo aparecer do nada, pegou o martelo e deu-lhe uma pancada fortíssima, que fez a cabeça de Naruto afundar no piso de madeira. Kaguya olhou para Sophie como se dissesse "Obrigada", e a ultima piscou o olho querendo dizer "Disponha".

-EEEEEEEEEEEIII, PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? – Berro um possuído e irritado Naruto, que pegou um pedaço de pau e tentou bater em Sophie.

_Na sede da akatsuki... Mais precisamente no quarto de Itachi..._

-Então você é meu lado bom? – Perguntou Itachi, completamente folgado, usando apenas uma blusa estilo rede de pescador e uma calça cinza azulada folgada, mais apertada no tornozelo. Estava sentado na sua cama, com os joelhos dobrados pra cima e uma garotinha sentada neles.

A garotinha tinha cabelos ruivos quase vermelhos com uma franja que cobria um pouco dos olhos verde-esmeralda, cobertos por um óculos de armação retangular. Estava usando um short preto curto com uma blusa branca de mangas longas, que estava com as mangas puxadas. Nos pés, uma meia 5/8 preta e, na cabeça uma tiara com um pequeno lacinho branco. Na escrivaninha de Itachi, um par de sapatilhas creme se encontrava guardada ao lado do abajur. As asas pretas estavam fechadas, fazendo uma capsula em volta da ruiva.

-Sim, eu sou seu lado bom. Quando você nasceu, eu nasci junto também. É uma regra da vida que foi criada pelo Rikudou Sennin. Ele fez isso para equilibrar as forças Yin e Yang dentro da pessoa. Se o lado Yin da pessoa é forte, ela será boa. Mais se o lado Yang da pessoa é forte, ela será má. Mais se os dois lados estiverem equilibrados, como é o caso de varias pessoas, essa pessoa causara algum mal, mais também causara algum bem para si mesma. Mais isso não é para fora, por exemplo, você matou sua família. Isso não é excesso de Yang, nem falta de Yin. Isso é uma causa natural. O Yin e Yang refletem para si mesmo. O Yin é a coragem, inteligência, sabedoria, alegria, essas coisas boas. Mais o Yang é o medo, mentiras, irritação, timidez, luxuria, gula e seus derivados. O Yin te influencia a fazer coisas boas, e o Yang te influencia a fazer coisas más. Entendeu? – Perguntou a garotinha, com a cabeça levemente jogada para o lado.

-Me perdi na parte do Rikudou Sennin. .' Poderia repetir? – Pediu Itachi, com os olhos em caracóis.

"_Tenho um pressentimento de que vou passar a noite falando para ele."_ Pensou uma desolada Melisse, soltando um suspiro.

_No quarto de Deidara..._

-KATSU!- Gritou o loiro, com a mesma roupa que Itachi, enquanto observava a garotinha pular de pássaro em pássaro que explodiam com o toque. Mais ela tropeçou e caiu no cabelo de Deidara que começou a gritar feito bicha e cair na cama com tudo.

-YEAH! – Gritou a garotinha saindo do cabelo de Deidara. Tinha cabelos brancos acinzentados longos, que estavam escondidos por um lenço branco. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam de euforia. Estava com um vestido colorido hippie e uma rasteirinha marrom. As asas eram branquinhas como a pele e estavam abertas. Ela saiu voando, foi até a barriga de Deidara e começou a pular, causando uma crise de risos no loiro.

_Em Konoha, mais precisamente no quarto de Sakura..._

-Awwwn, vocês ficam TÃO fofos juntos! – Exclamou Sakura, observando os dois anjinhos lado a lado.

O primeiro tinha olhos castanhos profundos e cabelos ruivos e curtos, com uma franja, todo bagunçado. A pele pálida contrastava com a blusa preta, e também usava uma faixa vermelha na testa, um bermudão azul escuro e sandálias de couro. As asas vermelhas estavam abaixadas.

A outra tinha cabelos loiro-claros com olhos grandes e cinzentos. A pele era cheia de sardas, principalmente nos ombros e rosto. Usava uma saia de prega preta e uma camiseta de manga curta azul celeste com pequenas flores brancas desenhadas na parte de baixo da blusa, no lado esquerdo. Usava também uma sapatilha branca com pequenos detalhes na cor azul-marinho. As belas asas azuis estavam abertas.

-Feiosa, achei que você usava calçolas, e não calcinhas. – Falou Sai, com algumas calcinhas coloridas na mão.

-SAI, LARGA AS MINHAS CALCINHAS SEU TARADO! – E foi assim que começou uma briga que dizimou metade do quarto de Sakura.

-Me pergunto como eles são amigos. – Disse Leen, pousando no lustre.

-Nem queira saber. – Falou Akim, dando um suspiro ao ver que teria que dormir na sala.

_Na mansão Hyuuga..._

-Terminei. Gostou? – Perguntou uma linda anjinha, com cabelos castanho-claros presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos da mesma cor. A pele era clara e tinha na boca um sorriso doce e infantil nos lábios. Usava uma calça preta com detalhes prateados, uma blusa regata branca e um tênis roxo. Ao sou lado estava uma jaqueta lilás florida. As asas lilases estavam caídas.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou o Hyuuga, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Você!- Apontou para o desenho, um monte de rabiscos e, em cima, numa letra bem caprichosa, estava escrito Neji Hyuuga.

-N-nani? – Perguntou Neji, com uma veia pulsando.

-Hehe.

_Em Suna, no escritório do Kazekage..._

Gaara olhava encantado para a anjinha a sua frente. Ela dormia em um profundo sono. Tinha cabelos pretos meio liso, meio cacheado. Estava com um kimono lilás até o joelho e uma leg preta, o sapato ninja preto estava no canto da mesa. As asas roxas estavam caídas. Por causa do frio da noite de Suna, Gaara havia colocado um pano grosso em cima dela.

-Eu... Eu tenho um lado bom?- Perguntou o ruivo para si mesmo, observando a lua, brilhante e imponente no céu.

_Otokagure, quarto de Sasuke..._

-RRRROOONNNCCCC...

-Mais que ronca, ele ronca, viu! – Disse baixinho, uma anjinha (Dã) de cabelos verde-água, longos e repicados. Os olhos tinham a pupila verde e a íris laranja claro. Estava com uma saia de prega branca que ia até um pouco acima da metade da coxa, um cacharréu verde que cobria as pequenas mãos e deixava apenas a barra da saia aparecendo. Nos pés usava uma meia, listrada, até um palmo acima do joelho, verde e branca. A bota verde musgo estava ao lado dela, na escrivaninha. As asas verdes estavam em volta dela, como um casulo. Ela soltou um suspiro e se deitou ao lado de Sasuke, observando a lua, grande e brilhante, se lembrando de sua casa, lá em cima. Involuntariamente, lembrou-se de sua mãe e sua irmãzinha. Uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos coloridos e, ao tocar o macio colchão, os olhos dela se fecharam, deixando ela se lembrar da sua mãe, de seu pai, da sua irmã, de todos. Enquanto sonhava, uma pergunta pairou pela sua mente.

**Onde estariam todos?**

**Kyaaaa! FINALLY, MAIS DE QUATRO PAGINAS! Uhu!**

**Bem, ainda tem espaço para mais fichas, mais não peçam para quem apareceu lá em cima, ok?**

**Beijitos, bye! ;***


	3. Who you are? Part 2

**Naruto – Sophie - Kotori Uchiha**

**Itachi – Melisse - Okamoto Sami **

**Sakura - Akim - Bibi entre as Bis**

**Sasuke – Kimi - Ai-no-Hana **

**Neji - Akemi – HinaYagami**

**Shikamaru – Kaguya - WeAreMadland **

**Sai - Leen - Ana Clara-chan**

**Gaara – Anne - Gabryelle P. Black**

**Deidara – Miyuki – Nara no A**

**Ino – Ken – Ana Clara-chan**

**Kiba – Muyame – Muy Chan**

**Sasori – Ayaka – Dani Swan**

**Hinata – Katsuo – HinaYagami**

**Kisame – Kay – Parulla Akatsuki**

**Shino - Reiko - WeAreMadland**

_Em Konoha, novamente no quarto de Sakura..._

-Kyaaa! Testuda ele é lindoo! – Paparicava certa loira, que apertava o pobre Akim para lá e para cá, enquanto ele chorava de dor. Mais alguém não estava nada satisfeito.

Esse alguém tinha cabelos pretos bagunçados, olhos puxados e negros e uma argola prata na orelha. Usava uma blusa cinza, sem mangas e com um capuz que encobria a cabeça, mais era apertada que definia seu corpo levemente musculoso. Também usava uma calça jeans preta que definia suas pernas. Nos pés, um Converse Skid Grip EV branco completava o visual descolado. Os olhos estavam estreitos, assim como as asas acinzentadas, que estavam na posição de ataque. Ele não gostava nada daquele moleque intrometido com sua protegida. Agora havia achado um bom motivo para usar o "Ataque da Águia Assassina".

-Licença! Nova Kodomo pra vocês verem! – Exclamou uma animada Hinata, com um garotinho nas mãos. Ele tinha cabelos prata, beeem bagunçados, olhos castanhos e uma pele pálida. Usava uma blusa de rede preta, uma calça preta e um tênis branco. Também usava um sobretudo, que escondia as asas negras e uma bandana na testa. Não deu outra, Ino pulou em cima do pobre coitado que foi esmagado pela força do porco!

_Na cozinha da Akatsuki..._

A cozinha estava relativamente vazia. Nela estavam apenas Sasori, Itachi, Kisame e Deidara. Sasori bebia um pouco de chá, Itachi comia um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e uma xicara de chocolate quente, Kisame comia torradas e Deidara bebia café enquanto fazia esculturas.

No meio da mesa estavam quatro "pequetuchos". Melisse, que usava uma blusa preta com detalhes prateados e uma calça jeans preta com um sapato de tricô preto. As asas estavam caídas. Miyuki, com um pijaminha branco com nuvens, as asas brancas estavam encolhidas e haviam também mais dois. O primeiro tinha cabelos longos, pretos e pontudos. Olhos verde oliva presos num ponto qualquer e uma cicatriz no olho. Estava com uma calça longa preta e uma blusa de manga longa índigo. As asas estavam escondidas sobre a blusa. A outra tinha cabelos curtos meio avermelhados e olhos castanho avermelhado. Usava uma camisola vermelha com flores estampadas e meias longas de listrada. As asas estavam como as de Miyuki. Nas mãos, uma bonequinha de pano de cabelos longos e negros. Melisse comia um pedaço de bolo, Miyuki bebericava um pouco de café, o de cabelos negros comia um pedaço de manga e a ruiva comia um pedaço de banana.

_Bem, isso está calmo demais, vamos para outro lugar._

_Na casa dos Inuzuka..._

-WHOF!

-AKAMARU, CUIDADO!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O quarto de Kiba estava um caos, roupas espalhadas, moveis quebrados (Queria ver o que a Tsume-san faria com ele. ^.^'), e, no chão, uma garotinha de cabelos e olhos negros e pele morena estava caída. Usava um short cintura alta e uma camiseta básica preta, também usava luvas e uma bota, porque o outro pé foi parar no olho do Kiba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAI, ISSO ARDE PRA DEDEEEEU! SAAAAI CAPETA, CHUTA QUE É MACUMBAAAA! AIIII ALGUEM TIRA ESSA BUDEGA DO MEU OLHO!

Enquanto Kiba fazia a festa, a garotinha e Akamaru rolavam de rir ao ver Kiba praticamente dançar Macarena com a pequena bota estancada no olho.

-PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTA QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIU PARIUUUUUU! NUM SE PODE MAIS TER UM TEMPO SÓ?- Perguntou Hana, saindo do quarto com uma mascara verde e bobes no cabelo.

-AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII, CAPETA DOS INFERNOS, SAI DESTE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE! – Começou a gritar o dono do Akamaru, que chutava a Irmã .

-Akamaru, vamos dar o fora antes que sobre pra gente. – Falou a garotinha, olhando para Hana bater em Kiba dizendo "CAPETA É O TEU C*".

-Whof! – Concordou Akamaru, pulando pela janela.

_Ok, não precisava ser uma mudança TÃO drástica._

_Clã Aburame, horário do almoço..._

Todos do clã comiam a comida calmamente na sala de jantar, menos Shino. Ele comia no quarto, junto com sua pequena protetora.

Enquanto ele comia o almoço completo, a outra comia um enorme (Para ela) pedaço de tofu. Era uma anjinha bem pequenina, de pele morena, num tom de oliva claro. Tinha cabelos castanhos curtos na altura do pescoço repicados, que davam um ar bagunçado. Olhos entre o mel e o terracota, que estavam distraídos. Usava um top branco que se agarrava ao delicado pescoço da morena, um short terracota e uma bota se salto da mesma cor. As pequenas asas verde agua envolviam a parte de baixo do corpo feminino.

Ela olhou para o céu, brilhando pela luz doce do sol, e ponderou por um momento, antes de exclamar baixinho:

-Será difícil, mais farei por você.

**Ok, sei que isto esta muuuuuuito curto, mas será assim. Agora vai começar a ação! No capitulo que vem, claro! Porque estou morrendo de sono. º-º Agora!**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! **

**Bibi entre as Bis:**

_Estou gostando muito de sua fic, de verdade, e principalmente por meu personagem Akim ter entrado. Só fiquei surpresa dele ser o único anjinho no meio de tantas anjinhas._

_De qualquer forma, lhe desejo boa sorte... e que o Sai e a Sakura não briguem tanto._

Jura? *o* Aiiii que bom! Pois ele entrou mesmo! Mais não se preocupe, ele deixou de ser o único!

Ah, como dizem os japoneses: Arigatou Gozaimashita! Sim, não se preocupe, eles não brigarão mais, não é pequenos? *Aponta fuzil*

Obrigado por ler este besteirol, beijos e sayounara!

**HinaYagami:**

_Yo Kotori-Chan!_

_Fiquei feliz em ver que já tinha um capítulo, foi rápido heim?_

_Ri da Miyuki e do Deidara, e da Akemi provocando o Neji-Kun._

_Nossa, o Itachi é meio burrinho né?_

_Espero logo pelo next chapter, Bjs e Ja Ne!_

Yo Hina-chan!

Que bom! Sim, quando eu estou inspirada, sai da frente!

Poxa, eu também, Deidei-kun parece o Neji, cuida com carinho do cabelo. Mais a Akemi-chan vai tirar o Neji do serio muuuuitas vezes, aguarde! Ah, já que você riu, isso é bom sinal!

Não, ele não é burro, é a Melisse-chan que fala rápido demais! Tenta ler aquilo ali rapidinho!

Obrigado por ler este besteirol, beijos e sayounara!

**Gabryelle P. Black: **

_AAh! Fiquei tão feliz que minha ficha foi escolhida que fiz uma dancinha estranha... Tô super animada esperando o próximo cap. eu espero que não demore muito!_

_Só uma perguntinha... Você desistiu da sua outra fic? (Mageia: Um mundo encantado)_

_bjs..._

Que bom que você ficou feliz! Eu tbem fiz uma dancinha estranha a lá gai-sensei. Blerg! Bem, agora a animação pula para o outro cap.

Bem, essa eu já te respondi na PM. ;D

Obrigado por ler esse besteirol, beijos e sayounara!

**Okamoto Sami:**

_Oêeee! [^-^]_

_Nossa, que rápido! Que bom que você atualizou a fic!_

_E que bom que a Mells foi aceita! **dando pulinhos de alegria**_

_Aaa, eu ri muitoooo! Principalmente na parte do Deidara e da Miyuki._

_E o Sasuke roncando? Muitooo engraçado!_

_Pobre Itachi, meio burrinho... E a parte do Neji com a Akemi, me lembrou a minha irmãzinha [O.O]_

_Aaa, mas ADOREI o cap!_

_Sei que estou pedindo demais, mas... Atualiza o mais rápido que você puder, por favoooooor!_

_Mimimimi[*/O\*]_

_Beijos,_

_Sami. [=3]_

Ole ole ole ola! XD

Sim sim, todos dizem isso.

Siim jujuba! (?) Ela entrou! Que bom ver essa animação! (Anda no pônei da felicidade)

Again: Todos dizem isso!

Putz, eu imaginei e dei risada!

Again A volta dos que não foram: Todos dizem iiiiiisssssssssoooooo!

Puts, eu me baseei na minha convivência diária com meu irmão para fazer a parte do Neji.

Que boom!

Nah, tudo bem, mais eu estou me empenhando! 6Ò.Ó9

Obrigado por ler esse besteirol, beijos e sayounara!

**WeAreMadland:**

_Oi Ko-chan! Tudo bem querida?_

_Ahhh, você definitivamente me surpreendeu com a ideia da fanfic! E eu fiquei super feliz de ver que a Kaguya foi escolhida para proteger o Shikamaru! Ficou fantástica a interação dela com a Sophie (Sim, pode ser All Star sim! Eu não sabia o que minha personagem seria então apenas coloquei um tênis preto, hehe), e eu espero que ela seja uma das grandes amigas da Kaguya! Além do mais, sem sombra de dúvidas, o jeito dela com a preguiça do Shikamaru vai ser muito divertido, tehee~ *U*_

_Por falar nisso, o Itachi é meio tongo, não é? Hahahaha_

_Ah sim, sou uma poeta mesmo, não sou? Hahaha! É que eu realmente gosto de escrever fichas, e espero que isso a influencie para mandar uma bem extensa para a fanfic de fichas que estarei lançando em breve, haha ;D_

_Beijos e atualize mais logo~_

OOOi anjo! Tudo sim, e 'ocê?

Puts, e eu achando que te surpreender era difícil. Que bom! E eu achando que tava ruim. -.-' Mais isso eu te garanto! Sim, eu tô vendo o Shika ficar doidinho da vida.

Se tongo é lerdo, não, a Mells que fala rápido demais. ;)

Claro, até me inspirei e fiz um poeminha aqui. :) Puts, desista, sou preguiça puríssima! Mais se tem uma fic chegando na parada... B)

Obrigado por ler esse besteirol, beijos e sayounara!

**Nara no A:**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fiquei muito feliz pela minha ficha ser escolhida ^^' Muito obrigada :D_

_Mas nossa, achei a ideia muito interessante e original *-*_

_E você escreve muito bem xD_

_Adorei, ASHUUHSHUHUSAHUASHUSAHUASHUAS_

Que bom que ficaste feliz! De nada, eu que agradeço pela ficha!

Jura, que bom! Achei que iria ficar ruim.

OoO Puts, você deve estar cega (sem ofensas).

Ótimo!

Obrigada por ler esse besteirol, beijos e sayounara.

**Ufa!**

**Bem, agora tenho que ir. Beijos, até o próximo cap!**


End file.
